Ash and Arceus 15: Secrets and XXX
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: Team Cypher is still FUCKING PISSED at Ash, Arceus, and T. Ash Isn't around when the plan took effect so he was safe. What's T been hiding? Why is Sonic hanging out with both Amy and T? What's are both Ash and Arceus in the hospital? (MASSIVE LEMONS WARNING). Series list on profile! This is possably my most bizarre fic yet!
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, T why have you called all of us together for?" asked Arceus. "First off, I've been with you all for a long enough time to know that I can trust each of you. I'm going to tell you a secret that I've only told 20 people in the last five hundred years. "I'm actually a girl" said T.

"Your joking right?!" laughed Ash. If you want proof, once I change into my dress, you can destroy every form I have except for my super and hyper forms" said T as he opened a portal to his pocket dimension and walked in.

"I can't wait to see him be Stuck in a dress for the rest of his current life!" said Arceus. "Alright, go ahead!" said T as he walked out of the portal and closed it. Then, he began to emit different colors of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a hedgehog looking like Amy but with white highlights and a black headband was in his place.

"See, what did I tell you!?" giggled T. "Holy shit! T really is a girl!" said Ash. "No duh! She always goes into our room for a couple of hours every so often. She can only hold her boy persona for about a day at the most before reverting and needing to recharge. She always wears the same outfit because the rest of her wardrobe is filled with dresses that look like mine!" said Amy.

"So your lesbian?!" asked Knuckles. " No, but we are going to be now since those fucktards over there distroyed all of her male forms. In fact, she only has three forms now! Two of which, cost her 1 ring per second!" shouted Amy as she pointed at Ash and Arceus.

"Hey, we just wanted actual proof that she was a 'she' so lay off!" shouted Ash. "You two live in a world where giant trucks with hacksaws, 15 different glowing power-filled emeralds, golden rings, giant slot machines, giant loops, and a single man can build his own fucking space station, and robots made from small wild animals exist without people even blinking an eye! Is it really that hard to believe that T is actually a girl!?" shouted Amy.

"Come on you three! I don't really care that I only have three forms, one of which is my actual body and the others are super and hyper. In fact, I actually love my real body. The only reasons I pretended to be a boy were so that perverts don't spy on me, rapists don't try and use me as a living sex toy, real boys wouldn't flirt with me, and I wouldn't be stereotyped as an unarmed and helpless girl" said T. "I'm just happy knowing that at least my friends in this universe will accept me for who I am."

"Hey T, Me and Amy are going camping in Sandopolis Zone tonight. Wana' come with?" asked Arceus. "Sure, I really don't need to pack because I can just get things I might need from my dimension. If you two are all ready, let's go!" said T as they picked up their suitcases and ported to the desert on angle island.

Team Cypher was still pissed off at T and Arceus for helping Ash destroy their base in Orre. After sending spy drones into the hall, they had found out that T was, like Arceus a girl. So they decided to hit two Pidgys with one stone.

Sir, the chemical is ready! We put it into a perfume bottle and we warped it to the Hall of Origin!" said a grunt to the team leader. Good! Once those girls that our spy drones showed us who had blew up our last base spray it on themselves, they will immediately want to be fucked like crazy! Once they snap out of it, they are going to be so ashamed of themselves that they won't ever show their faces in public again!" laughed the team leader.

Sure enough,when Amy, Arceus, and T got back from camping, they found and opened the package that the 'perfume' was in. When they tried it, it filled the room that they were in by constantly spraying the chemical out, they started to get hot and wet.

"Hey, do either of you girls feel hot, of is it just me?" asked Arceus. "Nope. It's not just you" said T. "I told you idiots that going camping in the Sandopolis Zone was a terrible idea!" said Amy.

"So, is anyone else thinking that the three of us should just go out into the world and have fun whenever and wherever we can?" asked T. "I was thinking the exact same thing!" said Amy. "Then gets get the fuck moving already" said Arceus.


	2. Chapter 2

"Girls, I can't take it anymore!" groaned T as they were walking down a street. "Well, the sex bar is right here!" sighed Arceus. Once they had gotten inside, they were led behind a wall with holes in it. Then, they were strapped up so that they're pussys were showing out of the holes.

"So, what now?" asked Amy. "Now the three of you wait to be fucked repeatedly while we use these machines to fuck your asses so your pussys stay nice and wet!" said a worker as he set up said machines behind them and turned them on.

After about thirty seconds, Arceus felt someone drinking the juices from her pussy. "Ahhhh! This feels so…ohhhh…nice!" sighed Arceus. Then, Amy felt someone's fist slide deep into her glory hole. "Mmm… I don't…Haaaaaa… want... Ohhhh yessss… This… Hehehehehehehe…to end!" she said as she felt the hand open and start to stroke and caress her tunnel of love. "Mmmmrfff! It's just so big! It…oohhhh myyyy Arceus…just keeps moving!" groaned T.

With Arceus, the mouth had stopped licking, and started to suck on her sex very hard. "Mmmmmmmmm…haaaaaaaaa!" sighed Arceus as the mouth stopped sucking and a suction tube was put over her slit.

With T, "It's so thick! Aahhhh! Now it's massaging my womb!" She whimpered as the dick began to slide around inside of her baby sack. Soon, the cock began to spray lots of cum into her and then started to move in slow circles. "N-n-n-n-now it's stirring it up. I should have done this long ago!" she sighed out as the mess inside of her sloshed and squished around.

With Amy, the hand had been pulled back out and then, put back inside. Once it had entered her womb, it opened up and dropped a vibrating orb inside before pulling back out. "I-I-can b-b-b-barely think! There's something inside of me that keeps on vibrating and sliding around! I-I-I'm going to cum for the twentieth time in five minuits!" she wailed as she contracted around the orb. This only caused her needy womb to hold on to it even harder, making her continue to cum!

With Arceus,"I think someone I'd trying to make my hole soft and puffy!" cried Arceus as she felt her lips swell up so much that the vacuum litterally popped off. Next, she felt something covered in small bumps slip deep into her pussy and then start to spin!

With T, "aw man! It left meeeeeee!" squealed T as the first cock was taken out and a vacuum began to suck all of the cum back out of her.

After everyone was exhausted, something began to clean off their pussys while teasing them.

While they were having their glory holes rejuvenated, a ton of powerful aphrodisiac was pumped into the room they were in.

"Oh no! This sweet smell is making me want to get fucked even harder!" sobbed Amy. "Attention, sluts! You are now going to have your pleasure holes cleaned for a reward!" said a speaker.

"What do they mean by 'reward'?" asked T. "Oh, you three must be new here. They are going to thank us for getting them money by literally making us all cry with pleasure!" said a trainer with brown hair who was next to them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ITS SO AMAZING, I FEEL LIKE I'M BEYOND BEING IN HEAVEN!" shreaked Amy.

On the other side of the wall, a machine was doing almost everything in the world to pleasure all of the girls' pussys! First, it spread the lips apart. Then, it sucked on them. Next, it hyper fucked them using dildols covered in throbbing bumps. After that, it started to pound them using a cotton pad. It then spread lubricant on them before stroking them agonizingly slowly. Since it still wasn't done, it slid vibrators in them and they began to shake as hard as a wet dog.

After the reward, workers came in and undid the harness and returned their clothes. When the three walked back out, it was night.


	3. Chapter 3

The three girls were walking next to an alleyway when someone grabbed them and pulled them in. "What are you going to do to us!?" asked Amy as a bunch of men tied their arms behind their backs.

"The three of you sexy women are perfect for fucking! We are going to cover you in our cum and rape you until you all pass out!" laughed one of the men. "Really!? Thank you so much! We were just looking for someone to fuck us senseless!" said T. "Wow! This is usually much harder. These three just can't wait to get raped!" said a man.

"Alright, are any of you thirsty?" said Arceus. "Why?" asked a man. "We have a treat for each of you!" said T. "Really?! What?!" said another man. "Each of you will get to eat us out!" said Amy.

"I call dibs on the one with the white dress shouted one! "Ok! Lay down!" said Arceus.. The man did as he was told. "Hey, I wanted her!" said another man. "Don't worry…there's enough for…hehe… everyone! You can each…mmmmmmm...have as much… ooohhhhhhh…as you want!" giggled Arceus.

"She tastes like maple syrup and smells like fresh cut flowers!" said the man who was under Arceus. "I'll play with her hole while it flows into my mouth!" said another man as he let T stratal over his face and began to use a finger to tickle her slit.

"Who wants to dress this one up in cute sexy clothing and then spank her?" called another. "We do!" said a group of three men. "You four can dress me however you want as many times as you want!" giggled Amy as the men took off her dress, bra, and panties.

The first man walked over to a box and pulled out a tight leotard. "I'm going to make you look so hot that the sun will need a blindfold!" said the man as he walked back and had Amy put on the leotard.

"Ooooo! This thing is so tight and sexy!" giggled Amy as the man began to swat her. Once the first man was done, he took off her leotard. The next man went and got thin panties and put them on her before groping one of her breasts and sucking on the other one.

After he finished, the third man dressed her up like a Nurse Joy. "Oh boy! You look so hot!" said a man. "Thanks, I try!" said Amy as she was pouring out her liquid candy. "Now you stay still while I base at your precious pussy and drink up your honey!" said the man as he had Amy neal down so her cute dress was covering his face. "She smells like roses!" said the man. "Well, my name isn't Amy Rose for nothing!" giggled Amy as she began to pour out even more cum.

Once the third guy was finished, he took off her dress and the fourth put her in a one piece pink bikini and be an to smell her crotch while quickly spanking her cute bubble butt.

Meanwhile, the two men with Arceus and T had finished eating them. Hey dude! I know what we can do! We can put three gallon bottles into their pussys and tickle them so they fill tons of them up for us to have later!" said one man. They then shoved a bottle into their sexes and began to tickle them. Once all of the bottles were full, the men switched with two that were with Amy.

"Um s-s-sir? My pussy is throbbing so much! Can some of you just start fucking us!?" asked Amy. The men nodded before beginning to bang in and out of three girls' puffy peaches. "Mmmmm! Oh my! Sighed T as her cunt was pommeled.

After they were done getting pumped with cum, three of the men put their tools into each of the girls three girls instantly swallowed them. After a few minuits, the men pulled themselves out and sprayed about one gallon each of cum onto their faces.

Suddenly, they all herd police sirens out outside the alleyway. "Put your hands in the air you sick, peverted bastards!" said an officer who walked up. "The men instantly let go of the girls and did so.

"Are you three alright!? Did they hurt you!?" asked the officer. "On the contrary! We were actually looking for someone to fuck us!" laughed T. "B-b-but they were raping you!" said another officer.

"It's not rape if your both willing, is it?" asked Amy. "Ok then….. Cadet let these men go. We made a mistake. They weren't really doing anything worthy of an arrest" said the officer. They then walked back to their cars and drove away.

"Ummm…what just happened to us?" said one man. "They thought that you guys were raping us and/or hurting us. The three of us explained the situation to them and they all left" said Arceus.

"Thanks girls" said a man. "Oh, one more thing. Do you want to know who you really just helped?" asked Arceus. "What do you mean?!" asked a man. Arceus then transformed into a miniature version of her Pokemon form.

"So your saying that we all just met the Pokemon God!?" said one man. "Yes. Also, I have a mate, who you would call a husband. His name is Ash Ketchum" said Arceus as she changed back to her human form.

"This is amazing! My own son is an Arceus!" said a man. "What's your name even?" asked the man next to him. "Oh, I'm Red" said the first man. "Then let's see your trainer card!" said the second man.

"If you're the real Red, why are you in Sinoh of all places!?" asked another man. "What!? When you live on top of a giant mountain, hot ladies looking for sex don't just walk right into your cave during a constant snowstorm!" said Red. "Well, bye!" said the three girls before putting on their clothes. "Come back anytime!" said the men as they waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy, T, and Arceus were In a beach cave. "Why are we in here again?" asked Amy. "Because we might find a tentacrule in here to fuck us" said T.

And son of a gun, a big tentacrule swam up and picked them up. It used its tentacles to fill up their butts with a squirming mass of tendrils. Meanwhile, it used three bumpy ones for each of their pussys.

"This is amazing!" moaned Amy as both of her holes were fucked. The Pokemon then pulled its tentacled out of their sexes and replaced them with very thick ones.

The thick ones then bean to softly zap their clits. The ones in their asses had been replaced by long ones that were shoved so far into them, that they came out of their mouths. Since the three girls couldn't speak, they had set up a mental link between them. "Amy, Arceus! Isn't this fabulous?!" thought T. "It is! It is sliding all around inside of me!" thought Arceus. "Really, it truly is" thought Amy.

Meanwhile, the tentacles in their pussys were starting to swell immensely! "Ahhh! It's getting so big! Wwoooooow! Now it's pumping so much into me!" thought Arceus. "Aawwww!" it stopped cumming!" thought T. "Wait! It starting to fuck us again!" thought Amy.

The tentacles had started to pulsate and wiggle around inside them. "Hehehehehehehe!" it just doesn't stop moving!" thought T. "It feels so so god!" thought Amy. "Wait! It's swelling again!" thought Arceus. The tentacles then began to fill them up.

Meanwhile, six tentacles had sprayed a liquid onto their tits. "What are theyyyyyy…" thought Arceus as six more tentacles slid into their breasts! "I can't believe it! They are inside of my boobs and are stroking them!" thought Amy.

"Eeep! There's a new one with a pad slapping my ass!" thought T. "I-I-I can't believe how great this feels!" thought Arceus as the one in her pussy started to pump her full of its seed.

Then their pussys were invaded by five more bumpy, throbbing, slippery tentacles. "Oohhhh! The ones in my breasts are filling them with goopy cum! And now, theres one mixing the cum with my milk, and three outside prodding them!" thought Arceus. "Wooaahhh! The six in my pussy are spreading it so wide! And now their making me into a balloon!" thought Amy.

"Aaahh! There's at least twenty giant ones are they have been coating me with giant globs of hot cum!" thought T. "Us too!" thought Amy and Arceus. "Now the one in my ass is retreating and its filling my system entirely with cum!" thought Amy.

The ones in their pussys and breasts were now filling them so full of cum that they were spraying it out everywhere! "Hhaaaaaaaaa! That was awesome!" panted Arceus as the Pokemon put them onto the ground.

"Wait, what's it doing!?" asked T as the Pokemon picked her up and shoved her into its pussy!

Once the three were squeezed inside of its womb, it completely filled up with sweet, hot juices.

It then began to churn them up like ice cream.

"Ahh! It's so sweet and warm in here!" said Amy. "I wish I could stay in here with the two of you forever!" giggled Arceus. "I do too!" sighed T. "Oh! Now it's mixing us into is juices!" said , the Pokemon squirted them out .


	5. Chapter 5

[Note to readers: I'M NOT GAY! This is known as standing in someone else's shoes. If I was actually a girl in real life, I would defiantly be like Amy in the fact that I would build a Sonic tracking device. THAT IS IF I WAS A REAL GIRL. My OC is myself the way I see fit. Therefore, I'm in love with sonic…..NOT 'ME' ME , ME! QQUIT LOOKING AT ME, IM TALKING ABOUT ME! ME! ME! ME! MEEEEEE! (sigh) I'll clarify. If I was T, I would be in love with Sonic. But I'm not really T. I'm the real life T. Therefore, I'm a boy, so I'm not attracted to him. SO HELP ME ARCEUS IF I FIND OUT THAT ANY OF YOU ARE SAYING IM GAY, I WILL REPORT YOUR ACCOUNT FOR BULLYING! No pressure!]

"Arceus, let's go back to the hall. T and I want to do it with Sonic!" said Amy. "Besides, I just realized that we've been played! Someone made both Amy and I each loose our virginities. "I'm going to have Dialga fix this so that none of us went through any of that!" said T as she took out her emerald and warped them back to the hall.

Later, both Amy and T were searching for Sonic. "Hey Amy, you've been chasing Sonic for some time now. Do you think that we should set a trap for him?" asked T. "Good idea! I know just what to use as bait!" said Amy as she walked into their room and came out with a box labeled 'Amy's patented Sonic Snacks'.

"So the trap is all set! All we need to do now is wait!" said T. Soon, Ash was walking by and saw the chili dogs sitting there and ran over and picked one up. That instantly sprung the trap.

"Ash, if you see food that you know someone else likes just sitting somewhere, it's usually a trap!" groaned Amy as she freed Ash.

That night, after every single attempt failed, T and Amy snuck into Sonic's room and used fifteen tranquilizer darts on him. "Good, now, he won't wake up even if he smelled a chili dog as big as the Death Egg Station!" giggled T.

"Yep! Now let's get him to our room!" said Amy. Once they were in their room, they locked the door with a two keys and pet them around their necks. "Hey Amy?" asked T. "Yes?" said Amy. "Wouldn't he look hot in one of our red dresses?" asked T. "Let's find out!" giggled Amy.

In no time at all, they had put Sonic in a red dress and had chained his limbs so they were held out diagonally forming an 'x'. "Now we just wait for him to wake up!" sighed Amy.

After a few hours during which Amy and T took turns sleeping while the other kept watch on Sonic, Sonic began to stir. "Hey Amy, he's waking up!" said T. "Huh?! What?! Where am I?!" asked Sonic.

"Hello my darling, Sonic!" said Amy. "Amy!? T!? Where the heck am I?!" asked Sonic. "Your trapped in our room with us now! And even with the World Rings, Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, Your Excalibur, the Final Color Blaster, all the power in the Master Emerald, or the power of Dark Gia, you wouldn't be able to escape from us this time!" giggled T.

"We followed you, while you were free! Trust me, you'll never escape from our city!" sang Amy and T together. "Seriously girls?!" asked Sonic. "Man I love that song!" said T. "And even more so since we changed up the lyrics!" said Amy.

"They haven't built anything that can keep me contained yet!" said Sonic. "Alight, let's evaluate your predicament. You are unable to curl up to use the Homing Attack or Spin Dash, your in a room with walls made of Eggman's prototype Hedgehog Proof Metal; which also means he won't be able to make more; the door has two different locks on it and one key is around each of our necks" said T.

"You know, you look really hot in a dress" giggled Amy. "What do you….." started Sonic before they brought over a full body mirror. "Tails? Ash? Knuckles? Chip? Yacker? Arceus? I don't care if it's Mephilis or Eggman! Please save me!" shouted sonic.

"Sorry Sonic! We accounted for them by sending them on a trip to see Little Planet! Then we found and pulled a favor with the Time Eater and stuck them in a time loop!" laughed T.

"Oh come on Sonic, it won't be that bad" said Amy. "Plus, your blushing and trying lot to smile while you look at yourself in that dress" said T. "And smiles usually mean acceptance!" giggled Amy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fine. I like being in this dress!" Can you please let me go now?!" asked Sonic. "Nope. Not until you say you love us!" said Amy. "I really don't love either of you!" said Sonic. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way" laughed T.

The two girls walked up to him and began to rub up against him. "Mmmmm! You two have literally no idea what you're doing to me!" said Sonic. "We have a guess!" said Amy. "You like it!" said T.

"N-n-no!" said Sonic. "Remember, blushing also means acceptance!" giggled T. "No! I don't love you!" said Sonic. "I think you just need some more persuasion!" said Amy. "N-no! You two aren't going to kiss me on my lips, are you?!" said Sonic.

T and Amy both took turns deeply kissing Sonic. Eventually, he started to kiss back. "So… Do you love us?" asked T. "Ok! Ok! Yes! I love both of you so much!" said Sonic. "Then will you have sex with us?" asked Amy. "Of course!" said Sonic.

The two girls made sure he wasn't lying, then released him and took off his dress. "Sonic, since you gave us so much trouble, you are going to have to pay!" said Amy. "Um…how?" asked Sonic. "T, do your all of your powers still work?" asked Amy. "Yep, and I think I know what you want me to do!" giggled T.

"Why is everything getting bigger?!" asked sonic as T's hand was covered by a red aura.

""It's because your shrinking" said T. "I'm scared now" said Sonic when he was literally the size of a mouse.

"Oh don't worry cutie! We think you'll enjoy this!" laughed Amy as she picked him up. Amy!? What are you doing?!" shouted Sonic as Amy took off her panties and laid Sonic on the floor so they she was standing with her wet pussy right over him. Sonic fainted from the aroma coming from Amy's sex. "In you go!" giggled Amy as she slammed her pussy onto Sonic.

Sonic immediately woke up inside of Amy. "What happened? The last thing I remember was Amy's pussy…" said sonic as he woke up. "Wait, that means I'm inside of Amy's glory hole!" said Sonic as he tried to move and was then squeezed by her soft walls. Ok Sonic! If you don't take my verginity now, I'll squeeze you until you pop!" said Amy.

Sonic then did what she asked and was then pulled deeper into her. Soon, he was inside her womb. "It's wet and warm in here!" said Sonic as the walls contracted until every centimeter of him was touching Amy's walls. "Now I'm going to give you a special treat!" giggled Amy as she began to cover Sonic in her sweet cum. "What the-" started Sonic before his mouth was filled with her nectar.

"Hey Amy, you taste so sweet!" said Sonic after he had swallowed the mouthful of cum. "Thanks sweetie! After you have your share from T, you'll get to be inside of each of our breasts!" giggled Amy.

"Really!?" asked Sonic in between mouth fills. "Yep!" said Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

(Meanwhile: Ash and Arceus)

"Jewel? Are you OK?" asked Ash. (Jewel is Arceus' public name). "Yes Ash! What do you think we should name our new son and daughter?" asked Arceus. "Jewel, I think that since one of them is golden, and the other one isn't we can name them Yin and Yang" said Ash.

"So which one is which?" asked Arceus. The golden one is Yin and the white one is Yang!" said Ash. "Mommy I like my name!" said Yin. So do I!" said Yang. (since these are legendary Pokemon, I would assume they could talk immediately). "Let's go and sign the papers... The stack of eight hundred…" sighed Arceus.

(Amy, T, and Sonic)

Amy had started to push Sonic back out. "Alright, now it's my turn!" said T as she put sonic's head into her slit. She then started to use her lips to pull him into her. "Ok, now pop my hymen!" said T. This time, T took her time to use her innards to massage Sonic while squeezing him.

"This feels so nice T!" sighed Sonic as he was about to enter the womb. Once again, the soft warm sticky walls covered every centimeter of Sonic before leaking out cum. Sonic began to squirm around inside of her and was rewarded by the walls pouring out cum which he began to swim around in while drinking it up.

"Amy, he's making my womb inflate so much!" squealed T. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore so she got a cup from the bathroom and emptied out her womb into it along with Sonic. After about an hour, they had finished and the two girls let Sonic go.

By that time, everyone had gotten back from little planet. "Remind me never to let Metal hold a Time Stone again!" said Mephilis. "Hey, you're the one who thought it was a Chaos Emerald and decided to find out about my 'Metal Overlord' incident!" said Metal.

"Too bad Sonic wasn't there because that Time Stone made you kidnap Cosmo, change back into Metal Overlord, fly off to Stardust Speedway, and caused us to have to time travel and do Sonic's job of making good futures in every zone. If it wasn't for both Tails and Eggman, we would have had to get both Dialga and Palkia to leave their jobs to control their dimensions and fix Little Planet which would cause a black hole to open and destroy the universe!"

"Oh hey guys!" said Sonic as he walked up with both T and Amy. "Sonic,why aren't you running away? Both Amy and T are right behind you" said Shadow. "Before I answer that, I want to know why two of our worst enemies are in the hall!" said Sonic.

"T got all of us tickets to Little Planet. She said that you were fucking around with the Deadly Six on the Lost Hex, and that they were going to stay here and keep watch" said Tails. She also said that they owed Eggman and for some reason Mephilis a favor" said Blaze.

"So why aren't you running away from those two?" asked Chip. "If you REALLY AND TRULY want to know, come with us. If not, don't follow!" said Amy.

Once Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver were with Sonic, T, and Amy, they gave one last warning. "This is your last chance to back out. I'll tell you all that it's somewhat privet, but also interesting and embarrassing" said Sonic.

"Once Blaze and Silver had left, they closed and locked the door and soundproofed the entire room. "So, because I was asleep because of 15 tranquilizer darts, the girls are going to tell the first part" said Sonic.

"T and I waited until we herd him snoring, then we snuck into his room and shot him with said darts" said Amy. "After that, the two of us dragged him into our room, which we had secured with Eggman's prototype Hedgehog Proof Metal. Next we locked the door with two different keys which we them put around outside necks" giggled T.

"T then had the wonderful idea to see if he would look hot in one of our red dresses. And btw, he really does!"said Amy which caused Sonic to look away and turn so red that a red light wouldn't even compare.

"Then, we chained him up in the dress so that his arms and legs were in an 'X' shape, which was very fitting in his situation. Once he woke up, we asked him if he loved us" said T. "Since we knew he wasn't telling the truth-" started Amy. "They showed me in a mirror what I looked like. Then they stared to rub their naked bodies against me" finished Sonic.

"He then told us that He liked being in that dress, but he still wasn't telling us if he loves us" said T.


	8. Chapter 8

"Since he still needed some persuasion, we kissed him on his lips until he started to kiss us back" said T. "And I will admit, they are both much better kissers than I had originally thought. It also felt good" laughed Sonic as he saw Tails', Knuckles', and Shadow's blank expressions.

Once the three had brought their audience back from wherever they were, they continued.

"Anyways, we asked him again if he loved us, and he finally admitted it. We then asked him if we could have sex.." said Amy before seeing that their audience was back in LaLa Land. Then T just decided to stand next to them and slap their cheeks every five seconds. "We then asked him if (slap!) we could have sex (slap!) and he gladly agreed" said Amy.

"T, now I think you'll need to slap them three times as herd" Sonic laughed out uncontrollably. "First though, we decided (smack!) to both thank (slap!) and punish him" said T. "First, T went and (slap!) shrank him, then I laid (swat!) him on the floor under my juicy (whack!) pussy" said Amy.

"After smelling (thwack!) how aroused I was, he (slap! slap!) fainted!" said Amy. "Are you guys going to keep listening without me slapping the bloody fuck out of you, or do I have to get a Clefary to do it fifteen times as hard?" asked T. They quickly nodded.

"I then slammed my soggy sex down onto him" said Amy. "I woke up inside her love tunnel and it beget to hug me. Then, she forced me to pop her blossom. After that, she pulled me into her womb. Her walls then contracted until every bit of me was touching them. It felt warm in there and it got even better when she started to cover me in her sweet juices" said Sonic.

"Once he was done, I gave birth to him and then T stuck his head in her slit and used her lips to pull him into her" said Amy. "I had him take my verginity as well" said T. "Once I had done that, she used her soft warm walls to massage me before pulling me into her womb" said Sonic.

"I think I'm loosing a lot of brain cells from hearing this!" said Tails. "Well, by the time we're done, you'll have none left what so ever!" giggled T.

"Once she was too full of honey, she squirted it along with me into a cup" said Sonic. "Then, Amy went and somehow put me into her breasts. Once I was inside, I started to drink her milk. It tasted better than sugar!" said Sonic.

Later, after the story, Shadow and Knuckles both decided Immediately that they would get as much food as they could, and locked themselves in the hall's bunker to think about what fucking fucked up fuckity fucky FUCK they had just endured.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Sonic, Amy, Arceus, Ash, what have we learned lately?" asked T. "That I should never have ran away from either of you" said Sonic. "Ash and I are now parents" said Arceus. That we should never open un marked packages" said Amy. "And that You are a girl" finished everyone.

"Good! Class dismissed!' said T.

Ash: I am actually really surprised that you are a girl!

Arceus: Tell me about it.

Amy: I think it was pretty obvious.

Arceus: That's because you share a room.

Sonic: Hey, even I knew something was up!

Ash: That's probably because you're a hedgehog.

Amy: And what's wrong with being a hedgehog?!

T: I bet this is about to devolve into something you guys don't want to see. We'll be back… as soon as Sonic, Arceus, and I stop this from getting out of hand. Bye!


End file.
